The Kyuubi and the Flower Girl
by DarkChild316
Summary: Naruto joins forces with the Garou Knights to help save a group of missing children that have been kidnapped by a Dark Guild while helping Cosmos overcome a ghost from her tragic past. Naruto/Cosmos. AU. Please F, F, & R.


Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to the 19th installment of my _**Naruto/Fairy Tail**_ crossover series _**"The Kyuubi and the Mages"**_. This installment sees Naruto paired up with the beautiful flower maiden, Cosmos as Naruto teams up with her and the Garou Knights once again. So, everybody sit back and get ready because…once again… _ **IT'S SHOWTIME!**_

Summary: Naruto joins forces with the Garou Knights to help save a group of missing children that have been kidnapped by a Dark Guild while helping Cosmos overcome a ghost from her tragic past.

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Naruto**_ of _**Fairy Tail**_.

Author's Note: Since Cosmos's age was never specified in the series, for this story she's 24 based on her appearance in the anime.

* * *

Naruto and Cosmos were currently sitting together in the Mercurius Palace garden having tea together. Naruto had been invited to the palace as a guest of the newly crowned Queen Hisui and he had quickly become acquainted with the people of Mercurius Palace, most notably, Fiore's top executioners the Garou Knights.

Cosmos had quickly caught Naruto's eye and Naruto was taken aback by the beautiful woman's appearance. He had tried to make friends with her, but initially, she'd brushed him off. But after seeing his endearing personality, and his unique and funny charisma, she began to warm up to him and the two of them began sharing stories about one another's lives.

"So, let me get this straight Cosmos, you got so flustered and fascinated with Wendy Marvell's seemingly-dead face that you ended up getting distracted and beaten by her." Naruto grinned and Cosmos blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

"I'm afraid so Naruto, I just can't help myself whenever I see a beautiful face like that. I just get so caught up in the beauty of it all that I tend to get a bit distracted at times." Cosmos admitted before a smirk appeared on Naruto's face.

"And does that include the beautiful faces of everyone, or just of all of the girls in the Kingdom." Naruto quipped, and Cosmos blushed heavily before looking away with an aloof expression on her face.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." Cosmos dismissively said.

"Kamika says otherwise," Naruto said, the smirk never leaving his face.

" _Damn you Kamika! Why'd you have to go and tell him that, not beautiful at all!"_ Cosmos thought to herself while blushing up a storm and Naruto laughed before hugging Cosmos.

"Don't worry Cosmos, I don't think any differently of you just because you're more into girls," Naruto said, and Cosmos blushed at Naruto's kind words while feeling her heart beating furiously inside of her ample chest.

"Thank you, Naruto. Truth be told, you're really the first man I've ever really been interested in at all. There's just something beautiful about you that I just don't usually see in other men." Cosmos confessed.

"Well, I'm flattered Cosmos. But what I don't understand is why do you hate guys so much." Naruto asked, and Cosmos hung her head in sadness.

"It's not a very beautiful story Naruto," Cosmos said, and Naruto put his hand on hers in a caring fashion.

"Please tell me. I can see how much this is hurting you, maybe talking about it with me can help you ease some of that pain." Naruto pleaded and Cosmos, seeing how sincere he was about wanting to help her sighed before she began her story.

"Did you know I'm a runaway child?" Cosmos said, and Naruto raised an eye in surprise.

"No, but go on," Naruto said, and Cosmos looked at him and nodded.

"When I was little, my mother died when I was really young, too young to remember to be honest. I was raised by my father, and it wasn't beautiful at all. It was a nightmare. He was an absolute psychopath, and he used to abuse me all of the time just for the fun of it. I always had the feeling he's the one who killed my mother, but I never found out for sure.

"I can't tell you how many times I had to endure my father's abusive torture when he decided to use me as target practice for his magic. Or how many times I had to endure the psychological torture of my father's sadistic mind games he used to play with me." Cosmos said, and Naruto felt his anger burn at the thought of a man treating his own daughter like a punching bag.

"Finally, when I was 13, I'd finally had enough. I packed what little items I felt I needed, and I snuck out one night and I never came back. I basically fled to Crocus where Kama found me one day, and the rest is history." Cosmos said, and Naruto smiled at the flowery executioner.

"You know you're an incredibly strong woman Cosmos." Naruto complimented, and Cosmos looked at him in surprise.

"You really think I'm strong?" Cosmos said.

"Of course, you are, most woman in that situation would have given up and said: 'I'm never going to escape this hell,' but not you, you stood up and said: 'I'm not going to take this anymore,' and you got yourself out of there and made a better life for yourself."

"And now look at you, you're every bit the strong, powerful, and beautiful mage that you were always meant to be. And that never would have happened without you having the strength to escape from your tormentor's control." Naruto said, and Cosmos blushed as bright pink as her hair, not only from Naruto's words of encouragement but from the fact that he'd called her beautiful. No other man had ever done that to her and been truly genuine in doing so.

" _Wh-what's happening to me? Why is my heart beating so fast around him? Why does this man have to be so beautiful…no, so lovely?"_ Cosmos thought to herself in a sea of emotions.

"Cosmos, are you okay? Your face is getting awfully red." Naruto asked before he framed Cosmos's face out of concern, and Cosmos was seconds away from losing all composure she had left before thankfully Kamika came over and interrupted the moment.

"As interesting and touching as this moment is, the Queen has requested the presence of the executioners for a very important assignment briefing. Naruto, she has also requested you sit in on this meeting as well, she says we could use all the help we can get." Kamika said with her trademark smirk and Cosmos's blush only grew at Kamika's words, while Naruto remained completely oblivious to what Kamika meant.

"Sure, thing Kamika. Come on Cosmos, let's go and see what Queen Hisui has for us." Naruto said before rising out of his seat and walking past Kamika with Cosmos doing the same, while still blushing up a storm and refusing to make eye contact with Kamika, who smirked at her fellow executioner's flustered behavior.

" _Well Naruto, it looks like our dear Cosmos has begun to fall for you. This should be interesting indeed."_ Kamika said as she followed the two of them to the Queen's private chambers.

 _~Minutes Later~_

"So, this is the situation. We've been receiving several reports of children going missing all over Fiore in recent weeks. Our intel has led us to a relatively new Dark Guild named Chaos Knight. They're members are all powerful mages who also appear to be master swordsmen who excel in the arts of assassination, much like the former Death's Head Caucus guild." Queen Hisui said as she passed around an insignia to everyone in the meeting.

Naruto observed the insignia very carefully, knowing that it could be crucial to finding these monsters. The Chaos Knight insignia appeared to be a black knight's helmet set inside what appeared to be a Chaos Cross (a series of eight arrows set in a radial pattern).

"My Queen, do we have any idea where this Chaos Knight dark guild has taken these children? Or moreover what they're intentions to do with them are?" Cosmos asked, clearly with concern in her voice.

"Well, as for what they plan to do with the children, I think it's safe to say they have pretty much the same plan that the Dark Guilds who captured the slaves from the Tower of Heaven had, to use those children to build a new tower towards resurrecting Zeref once again." Hisui theorized and by now, Cosmos was shaking with anger.

"Those monsters, this is not beautiful. We have to stop them." Cosmos said while doing her best to control her emotions as memories of her torment at the hands of her father came flooding back, before Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked over to him to see he had a reassuring smile on his face.

"Don't worry Cosmos, we'll find those kids and stop those bastards before they lay a hand on those children," Naruto said with his trademark smile and Cosmos smiled at his reassuring attitude before calming herself down, and Hisui and Kama did likewise at seeing how supportive Naruto was of Cosmos, both knowing of the flowery executioner's past.

"Very well, then we shouldn't waste any more time. My lady, what of Cosmos' other question, do we know where these dark guild sinners have taken these children." Kama said, and Hisui nodded before pulling out a map of the kingdom.

"Yes, it appears the guild has been constantly on the move in the recent weeks. We suspect they're ferrying the captured children by truck until they reach their ultimate destination. We suspect that this is their final destination from what our intel tells us." Hisui said, pointing out a location on the map and everyone but Naruto's eyes raised in surprise.

"Wait a second that's…" Kamika began to say.

"Where the old Rosemary Village used to be before it was razed to the ground in the original slave raid by the cult from the Tower of Heaven," Kama said in confusion.

"Yes, we suspect that Chaos Knight has built a new base there and is using it to house the slaves for building the new tower for resurrecting Zeref. We also believe that a new shipment of slave children are being shipped in tonight." Hisui said and everyone in the meeting nodded.

"Then we know what to do. We'll swoop in, take the bastards out, and get those kids out of there and back home to their families." Naruto said with determination in his eyes.

"So, let's not wait any longer. Garou Knights, let's move out and punish these Dark Wizard bastards for their sins." Kama said and the Garou Knights and Naruto as well all stood and exited the room and prepared to catch the carriage to the ruins of Rosemary Village.

"You ready Cosmos?" Naruto asked the pink-haired mage, who nodded with a look of fury in her eyes.

"I'm more than ready Naruto. If there's one thing that's not beautiful at all to me, it's watching a child suffer. And I'm going to make sure that never happens to another child like me." Cosmos said, and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Just promise me you won't freeze on me Cosmos," Naruto asked, and Cosmos smirked at him.

"I never freeze Naruto-kun," Cosmos said, and Naruto raised an eye at Cosmos' affectionate suffix for him but shook it off for now as they loaded into the carriage and set off for their destination.

 _~Somewhere in the wilderness~_

A truck full of small children drove through the forests of the region. The children had each been kidnapped from underneath their parent's noses and they were terrified of what would happen to them as they rode in the back of the truck, scared to death of what was coming.

"What are they going to do to us." Whispered one blonde-haired, green-eyed girl.

"I don't know, but I'm so scared." Squeaked out a redheaded, blue-eyed little girl that appeared to be the blonde's friend.

"Don't worry you two, we'll get out of this. I don't know how, but somehow we'll get away from these creeps." Said a small dark-haired, blue-eyed boy who appeared to be the redhead's brother, before at that moment the truck stopped, and the back of the truck opened up.

"Alright little runts, move it! All of you get out, now!" Shouted an intimidating, well-endowed, Asian-themed woman with dark hair flowing freely down her back, red menacing eyes, and a dragon tattoo on her back.

She wore a red and black qipao with gold lining and a black dragon print on the front and back. She wore matching wristbands, and black high-heel sandals. She also carried a Dao sword on her right hip.

All of the children did as they were told, scared out of their minds as to what the intimidating lady would do if they refused. They all marched out of the truck, crying the whole time as they were led by the mysterious woman to her guild, a large fortress where Rosemary Village once stood.

"So, Hu Li, these the kids the boss wanted?" Said another mage who soon joined them, this one a blonde-haired, silver-eyed man dressed in attire reminiscent of a Roman Centurion, dressed in a red and white robe, with battle armor covering his head and torso, and a black cape bearing the guild's logo on it and brown sandals. He also carried a weapon, a sword and shield combination.

"Yeah, personally I don't understand what the boss needs a bunch of kids to resurrect Zeref for, but that's not for me to ask Commodus." The now named Hu Li said as she took out a cigarette and lit it up.

"You worry too much Hu Li. The boss has his motives for wanting these children I'm sure. Like a seasoned artist, stroke-by-stroke the painting is coming together. And when the time is right, the world will bear witness to our boss' masterpiece." Said a busty female mage with long white hair tied on top of her head in two large buns, peach skin, a beauty mark underneath each of her green eyes and pink lipstick.

She wore a long-sleeved, loose white kimono decorated with black hawk motifs all over it with the top open revealing her shoulders and a fair amount of her cleavage, and she wore black platform sandals on her feet. She too carried a weapon, a black and gold chokutō.

"You may be right Suzuka, but I'm just getting tired of dealing with these damn brats," Hu Li said as she smoked her cigarette.

"That's just because you're bad with kids Lady Dragon." Laughed another mage, this one a young man with long brown hair and green eyes wearing a black and blue captain's hat with the guild's logo, a leather high-collared black captain's trench coat that was tattered at the bottom over his shirtless torso and had the guild's logo on the back. Camouflage black and blue cargo pants and dark boots. He also had a weapon at his side, a cutlass sword, and he too was smoking a pipe.

"Oh, like you're any better Barbossa! Let's just get these damn brats into the base already!" The short-tempered Hu Li snapped at her fellow guildmate before she noticed the black-haired boy falling over coughing, clutching his chest in apparent pain as his sister and friend checked on him.

"What the hell is going on? Get up you little runt, let's go!" Hu Li shouted at the poor child.

"It's not his fault, he has asthma. He can't breathe." The boy's blonde friend pleaded with the ruthless dark mage, but all this did was make her even angrier.

"I thought the boss said he didn't want any sick ones, Barbossa!" Hu Li shouted at the man.

"Hey, how the hell did I know the kid had asthma?" Barbossa shot back defensively, and Hu Li angrily growled before turning back to the child.

"Fine, I'll just deal with this one myself and kill the runt. The boss won't give a damn anyway." Hu Li heartlessly said before drawing her sword.

"NO! Please, don't kill my brother I beg you!" The redheaded girl said before she was kicked out of the way by Hu Li, who proceeded to grab the dark-haired boy by the scruff of his neck and pin him to the ground.

"Be quiet, this is what happens when you grow up weak. You die at the hands of the strong." Hu Li mercilessly said before raising her sword and the boy's sister screamed for her brother as Hu Li swung her blade down.

Just before the blade could pierce the boy's skull and kill him, Hu Li was met by a fist to the face, courtesy of a very pissed off Naruto, while Cosmos and the Executioners protected the boy and his sister and friend.

"You kids okay?" Cosmos asked, and the three children looked up in awe at their saviors.

"Y-yeah, thanks for saving us." The young boy coughed as his sister ran over to him to see if he was okay, along with her blonde friend.

"Thank us after we get you kids out of here," Kamika said she prepared her magic to battle the four dark mages, including a now irate Hu Li.

"That was a mistake. You executioners should have never gotten involved with this in the first place." Hu Li angrily growled.

"The only mistake here was thinking you could get away with your sins, to begin with. We're taking back these children and taking your heads with us as well." Kama declared, drawing his scythes and Hu Li glared at him before drawing her Dao.

"You're welcome to try, Imperial scum," Hu Li said before snapping her fingers and soon the Garou Knights and Naruto along with the children were surrounded by over a hundred subordinates of Chaos Knight, all clad in knight's armor and carrying swords.

"This is the price you pay when you cross a Dark Guild. Take them out, all of them!" Hu Li ordered, and the grunts began closing in on them.

"You guys take care of the grunts, I'll deal with these four bastards," Naruto said as he drew his mother's blade and the Garou Knights nodded before they went on the attack and began fighting the grunts, while Naruto faced off with the four assassin mages.

"I'm putting an end to your plans right here and now," Naruto said as he charged his blade with Sage Chakra, making it glow orange.

"Heh, you think you can take the four of us on by yourself. Pretty wishful thinking hero." Barbossa said as he readied his cutlass.

"You may be a God amongst shinobi, and a legend amongst mortal men, but even alone you're power pales before our combined might," Suzuka said as she casually placed her hand on her chokutō.

"There's a reason we're known as the Four Demon Blades. Alone we're powerful enough and you may be able to defeat us separately, but together the four of us are an unstoppable force rivaled only by the Four Gods of Ishgal." Commodus boasted as he readied his sword and shield.

"In other words, you're completely outmatched by the four of us. So, I'm going to give you this one chance to back down and get the hell out of here, before we carve you up piece-by-piece and take great pleasure doing so. The choice is yours." Hu Li menacingly said as she threateningly aimed her Dao at Naruto, who didn't so much as flinch.

"You think I'm scared of the four of you. I can't count the number of so-called 'demons' I've put into the ground over my life who thought their strength made them untouchable and were proven otherwise by me."

"If you think your strength is that great, then I have no problem doing the same thing to you that I've done to so many other like you over my life and send you bastards straight to hell," Naruto said as he activated his Eternal Rinnegan and his Six Paths Sage Mode.

"Have it your way then. They'll be sending you back to your homeland in a box, or two." An angered Hu Li said as she took a fighting stance along with the rest of her teammates.

" _ **Hells Bells"**_ _by AC/DC begins playing_

"Face your death." Hu Li said as she and her teammates sprang and Naruto and the four engaged and began clashing blades with the blonde sage. What they thought would turn into a one-sided slaughter however soon turned into a heated battle as Naruto easily matched the four of them on his own, shocking the four assassin mages.

Meanwhile, the Garou Knights were busy wiping out grunts left and right. The measly grunts were proving to be no match for the ruthless executioners, even with the massive numbers advantage.

"Melt into oblivion! PAN" Neppa said as he used his Acid Magic to melt a line of grunts into nothing before blasting a whole pillar worth of them into an acidic death using Acid Pillar.

He then used Multi-Angle Acid to create multiple purple spheres of corrosive acid that he sent firing at the grunts. They tried cutting through the spheres but just ended up having their swords burned down before being consumed by the spheres and melted to death.

"Time to go fishing! TAI!" Uosuke said before he used Terrain Effect: Lava Zone to burn the grunts trapped in the terrain into nothing but bones.

He then used Terrain Effect: Cold Zone to freeze the entire area before using Terrain Effect: Gravity Zone to lift all the grunts caught in the affected zone up to the frozen stalactites on the artificial ceiling, killing them in an instant.

"Time to send you to the other side." Kamika said before sending her Paper Blizzard: Yellow Dance to shock the grunts into submission with the "God of Thunder."

Not giving them a chance to rest, she hit them with Paper Blizzard: White Dance, freezing them and chilling the grunts to the bone. Deciding she was ready to end it, she used Paper Blizzard: Green Dance to send a deadly poisonous gas as the grunts, killing them all within seconds.

"Your day of judgment has come, repent for your sins," Kama said as he swung his massive scythes with ease, taking heads off of grunts as he went. He then decided to finish the job and went for his signature execution technique.

"Guillotine Justice," Kama said as he aimed the scythes' hands towards his targets, after which it emitted a circular, concentrated Magic Power in its palms which then marked his targets with handprints on various areas of their bodies. After Kama's targets have been branded, he raised his right hand, causing the Double Scythe's hands to meet and merge into one larger, double-bladed scythe that acted as a propeller; following the marks caused by the branding process, slicing apart grunts until the execution was complete.

"Your deaths will be beautiful, the sounds of your screams as you dance with the Grim Reaper are lovely music to my ears," Cosmos said as she summoned a massive Flytrap that closed around several grunts and devoured them, killing them within moments.

She then followed up by using her favorite spell, Makura Kamura to eject poisonous spores from plants she'd already summoned to put the last of the grunts to sleep permanently. Cosmos maliciously smiled before deciding to really go for the jugular and she summoned her Vines to wrap around the necks of the already knocked out grunts, before pulling up on them like a noose and breaking their necks, ensuring they were dead.

Meanwhile, Naruto was matching the Four Demon Blades move-for-move. As experienced as they were as a team, they just couldn't seem to gain an advantage against the blonde sage, and it was getting frustrating for the Four Demons.

"This bastard is really getting on my nerves." Hu Li said as she swung her Dao at Naruto neck and he deflected the attack once again, to her aggravation.

"Hu Li, move," Barbossa said as he came into view with a magic revolver drawn while Suzuka flanked his other side with her hand on her chokutō and Hu Li smirked before counting in her head before shoving Naruto out of her way.

"Guns Magic: Blast Bullet," Barbossa said as he fired off a series of shots with his revolver.

"Yasha's Empty Flash," Suzuka said as she drew her chokutō with lightning speed, intent on slicing the shinobi apart.

To the shock of both Barbossa and Suzuka (along with Hu Li and Commodus as well), Naruto cut through every single bullet Barbossa fired at him before blocking Suzuka's blade with his own Sage-infused blade and his Hiraishin Kunai he had extended to the length of a katana blade.

"Impossible, no mortal being has ever stopped the flow of my blade. Like a stone, tossed into a stream…what are you shinobi?" Suzuka said, fear creeping into her heart for the first time in her life as she looked into the rippled magatama eyes of the New Sage of Six Paths.

"I'm your death," Naruto said as he knocked Suzuka's blade from her hands before moving in for the kill using one of his newer techniques.

One of the quirks of his new Eternal Rinnegan was that not only did he now have the ability to use every nature transformation Kekkei Genkai in existence, but it also gave him the power to create new justu from the five basic nature transformations. Now he was about to use that power to unleash one of his newest and most devastating attacks on Suzuka.

"Wind Release: Turning Wave Wind Cutter Technique!" Naruto said as he charged his mother's blade with Wind Release chakra to create a wind blade. He then rushes towards Suzuka and swings his blade at her, using his chakra to manipulate the wind blade on his katana to split into four turning wave wind blades that rotated like a pinwheel and sliced the shocked Suzuka to pieces in a bloody display.

" _So, this is my fate. To fall, at the blade of another. Just like you did…Ikaruga-Nee."_ Suzuka thought to herself and a small ghost of a smile appeared on her face as she hit the ground, like a puppet with its strings cut.

"Impossible…Suzuka's dead. Shinobi, that was one mistake you won't live to regret." Barbossa angrily growled before loading a special type of bullet he'd picked up during his travels on the western seas to end the shinobi.

"Burn Shot!" Barbossa shouted as he fired off powerful incinerary magic bullets to burn the shinobi to hell. Naruto swiftly dodged the attacks before rushing at Barbossa like a ghost through the night. Barbossa kept firing, trying to keep the blonde sage at bay, but he continued to dodge shot after shot.

"You're dead!" Naruto said as he got to Barbossa right before using Wind Release: Turning Wave Wind Cutter Technique to slice him into ribbons as well. Barbossa's face was forever frozen in shock as blood splattered everywhere from the violent dismemberment of the former pirate.

"Damn you shinobi!" Commodus said as he decided to stop playing games with this shinobi dog. He used Dark Capriccio to try and blast the shinobi to hell, but Naruto quickly dodged out of the way.

"Too predictable," Commodus said as he launched a second Dark Capriccio with his other hand and used Zero Slash to use both attacks like a pair of whips.

"The only predictable one here is you," Naruto said as he cut through the whips with his Sage-infused blade before blitzing at the Roman-themed dark mage.

"Stop right there, Dark Gravity," Commodus said as he amplified the gravity in the area to send Naruto plummeting. Naruto soon emerged from the abyss with the use of chakra wings, which is exactly what Commodus was waiting for.

"You just flew right into your death shinobi, Genesis Zero!" Commodus said as he casts open the Gate of Wraithwail, summoning many black phantoms to engulf the blonde shinobi.

Just when it looked like he was about to be wiped out, the phantoms exploded and dispersed, and Naruto emerged unscathed with his palms extended.

"That's impossible," Commodus said as he watched Naruto direct his hands at him.

"Banshō Ten'in," Naruto said as he pulled Commodus to him and the Roman-themed warrior ended up impaled on his Sage-infused blade. Commodus let out a cough of pain as blood poured from his mouth before he slid off the blade and into the pit below before Naruto burned his body with Lava Release.

As Naruto landed, he was immediately run into by a destructive pillar of wind. While the attack barely hurt him at all, it still stung a bit. Naruto recovered to see Hu Li surrounded by an armor of wind.

"You're very fortunate shinobi. Not many foes have ever pushed me to use my magic taught to me by my master." Hu Li said.

"Is that right," Naruto said.

"Yes, this magic was passed down to me by my master, who was once the best mage in all of the assassination world. He taught me everything there is to know about how to kill, allow me to demonstrate." Hu Li said with a sadistic smile on her face as the wind armor began swirling around her even faster.

"Storm Shred!" Hu Li said as she sent several blades of wind to attack Naruto. Naruto sliced through all of the blades and formed an army of shadow clones that surrounded the pillar of wind and together, they all sliced through the pillar with their blades, only to find the Lady Dragon gone.

"Behind you, Emera Baram!" Hu Li said as she engulfed herself in wind before crossing her two index and middle fingers in an X-shape in front of herself and firing a concentrated blast of wind blades that wiped out all of the clones before heading for Naruto.

"Shinra Tensei," Naruto said as he blasted the beam of blades away with great force. He then sped at Hu Lu, determined to cut her down while preparing a Big Ball Rasengan to slam into her chest. Meanwhile, another clone had a Big Ball Rasengan ready to crush her from behind at the same time.

Both Naruto's pounced at the same time, only for Hu Li to vanish into thin air once more and the real Naruto ended up taking out the clone. Naruto began to get frustrated and the woman's mocking laughter in the wind was only making matters worse.

Calming himself down, Naruto focused his Sage Mode chakra and felt out the area for any malicious presences. As he focused in, he sensed a strong killing intent moving in from behind him, looking to strike.

"Got you!" Naruto said as he turned and raised his blade just as Hu Li materialized with her Dao coming down to take his head off.

" _Impossible, how could he have read where I was coming from. What the hell is this monster."_ Hu Li thought to herself in absolute terror.

"It's over!" Naruto said as he sent Hu Li flying with Shinra Tensei that sent her flying, but the shinobi wasn't done there. He began running through a series of unique hand signs for one of his newest, and most terrifying techniques.

"Fire Release: Devil Fox Flame!" Naruto said as he took a deep breath before exhaling a large demonic kitsune of fire chakra that was infused with Kurama's chakra, giving it a life and will of its own.

The ethereal kitsune of fire ran after Hu Li and the evil assassin mage looked back in terror at the monstrous flame construct coming after her. She attempted to run, but it was too late. The beast caught her and burned her to ashes with her screaming in agony all the while.

Once the flames and Hu Li's screams died down, Naruto smiled and deactivated his Six Paths Sage Mode and his Eternal Rinnegan before rejoining the Garou Knights and the children, who had all watched his battle with awe.

"That was…so awesome!" The redheaded girl said as all the children gathered around the blonde sage and thanked him for saving them and Cosmos smiled at the children the shinobi and she and her fellow executioners had saved from their terrible fate.

"Well, this is just beautiful. Now once we get those other children out of that fortress, then everything will be lovely." Cosmos said before she and everyone else heard someone clapping in approval and they looked to see someone approaching from the shadows.

"Well done Garou Knights, your skills don't fail to impress after all." They heard a voice say and Cosmos's blood froze at the sound of that voice that she thought she would never hear again.

" _That voice…it can't be!"_ Cosmos thought to herself in sheer fright as she looked to see in pure horror a man emerge from the shadows that had haunted her nightmares for so long.

"Especially you…Cosmos." Said the man, an older man with dark, messy purple hair that was graying in places and cold dark eyes, the same eyes Cosmos had. The man wore a dark red trench coat over his still fit, shirtless body, the coat bore the guild's insignia on the back of it in black. He also wore dark jeans and red leather chaps over them with dark boots. He too carried a weapon, an odd-looking cane housing an exceptionally sharp estoc blade. The most notable thing about his appearance was the Chaos Cross he had tattooed into his chest and branded on his forehead.

"You, what the hell are you doing here!" Cosmos said, and the man grinned maliciously.

"Aww, what's wrong Cosmos? No hug for your old man, I'm hurt." The man snidely joked, shocking the other executioners.

"Old man! PAN!" Neppa said in shock.

"Cosmos, that guy is your…" Kamika said in equal disbelief and Cosmos angrily began to tear up before nodding her head in confirmation.

"That monster is my father, his name is Aster," Cosmos said hatefully, and the now-named Aster laughed sadistically at his daughter's disgust.

"I always knew you'd come running back to me, it was only a matter of time. I knew as long as you were affiliated with the Kingdom of Fiore that I couldn't touch you, so I decided to hurt you the next best way I knew how, by going after the one thing I knew you most had a heart for, these weak little brats." Aster said, and Naruto burned with anger at how vindictive this man was to get his daughter back under his sadistic control.

"I hate you! I hate you, you ugly bastard!" Cosmos said, and Aster's malicious smile only grew.

"You think you hate me now, wait until you hear about what happened to your mother," Aster said, and Cosmos's eyes went wide in anger.

"Wait a minute, what are you saying? Cosmos said, and Aster laughed before revealing the truth.

"You always wanted to know how your mother died, well I'll tell you. Your mother loved you, she treated you like a little princess and spoiled you, and that annoyed the hell out of me. So, I decided to take matters into my own hands in raising you, and I killed her ass, making sure she died as painful as possible while I did." Aster confessed, disgusting Naruto and the Garou Knights and enraging Cosmos.

"YOU BASTARD!" Cosmos screamed, summoning her Vines to strangle her father, who easily cut through the vines with his blade, smirking all the while.

"I'll kill you, I swear I'll kill you!" Cosmos said before she was grabbed by Naruto.

"Cosmos, he's trying to goad you into attacking him. You have to calm down." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, this man has made my life an absolute nightmare. I want to give him the most beautiful, painful death I can possibly give him." Cosmos said with fury in her eyes.

"I get that, but you won't do yourself any favors by recklessly charging in at this bastard. This guy's a total sadist, who won't hesitate to kill you if given the chance. We have to think if we want to take him out." Naruto said, and Cosmos looked at him in surprise.

"Wait, we?" Cosmos said, and Naruto smiled at her.

"Of course, there's no way I'm letting you take this bastard on by yourself, we'll do it together," Naruto said, and Cosmos smiled and nodded at him before standing up to face her father.

"How touching, sadly it won't do you any good. Legendary shinobi or not, you've never faced anyone like me." Aster said.

"But like it or not, I'm still your daughter. Meaning I know all of your strengths and weaknesses. And now I plan to use that knowledge to give you the most beautiful death possible." Cosmos said with eyes full of hatred.

"Cosmos, what kind of magic does this bastard use?" Naruto asked.

"He uses two different types: The first is Swords Magic, hence the reason why he's carrying the cane with that estoc. The second is a unique and rare type of molding magic called Bone-Make. It allows him to now only make bone-type objects from scratch, but unlike other forms of Maker Magic, it allows him to create objects from his own bone structure." Cosmos explained.

"Then I'll just grind all of his bones to dust and see how he feels after that." Naruto ruthlessly said as he activated Six Paths Senjutsu Mode once again.

"Heh, you talk a big game kid. Let's see if you can back it up." Aster said as he drew his estoc, which Naruto noticed was made of bone as well.

"Naruto-kun, that Bone-Make magic is the same magic he used for so many years to torment me with," Cosmos said.

"Well after today, he'll never torment anyone else again. We'll make sure of that." Naruto said as he once again activated his Eternal Rinnegan and drew his mother's blade once more and Cosmos prepared to face the man who had been her greatest tormenter for so long in a fight to the death.

" _ **Dance With the Devil"**_ _by Breaking Benjamin begins playing_

"It's showtime," Aster said with a satanic grin as he fired spikes of bone from the palms of his hands at Naruto and Cosmos, who swiftly dodged. Naruto blitzed at the crazed sadist and began clashing blades with the man.

His blade flashed against Aster's and the dark mage soon found himself on the defensive. Aster kicked Naruto back before aiming a stab at Naruto's heart, which was immediately blocked by a Hiraishin Kunai in Naruto's opposite hand.

Aster leapt back before using Bone-Make: Snake to create a great cobra of bone that he launched at the blonde sage, hoping to bite his head off. Naruto severed the snake's head and Aster sneered before summering a pack of skeletal wolves using Bone Make: Hellhounds to maul the shinobi.

Cosmos countered by creating a Flytrap to devour and crush the hounds before launching Projectile Fruit at her sadistic father. He simply sliced through the fruit with his weapon, a Bone Make: Estoc before extending it and rushing to stab his daughter through the heart.

Cosmos summoned her Vines to ensnare her father's legs and arms, rendering him unable to move. Aster smirked before cutting through the vines with bone blades he produced from all of his limbs. However, this diversion by Cosmos left him open long enough for Naruto to send him flying back into the wall of his own fortress with Wind Release: Great Breakthrough.

"Get up bastard, there's plenty more where that came from," Naruto said as he began running through hand signs again just before Aster emerged from the rubble laughing insanely.

"Impressive shinobi, the stories of your strength don't do you justice," Aster said.

"Forget about him, your fight is with me," Cosmos said as she summoned another massive Flytrap to devour her father.

Just when it looked like she'd finally killed him once and for all, the Flytrap burst open and her father burst from it and flew into the air with a pair of skeletal, devil wings sprouting from his back, mockingly smiling down at her like the demon he was.

"You're still too weak to defeat me Cosmos. You always have been, and you always will be." Aster sadistically taunted and Cosmos hatefully glared at him before Naruto whispered in Cosmos's ear and she looked at him and smiled before nodding.

Cosmos summoned her plants for her favorite spell Makura Kamura to put her demented father to sleep for good. As the poisonous spores began to fill the air, Aster's mocking smirk never once left his face.

"No matter what you try, I'll just continue to counter it every time," Aster said as he created a giant flock of bone crows that blew away her spores. As the fog of spores disappeared, however, Aster soon found Naruto flying right at him, his blade charged with Lightning Release chakra.

"Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning," Naruto said as he launched several thunderbolts that cut through the air and shocked Aster, knocking him out of the air. Cosmos quickly followed up by using Flytrap Shot to shoot a barrage of seeds at her deranged father, which exploded upon contact.

"And this is for my mother," Cosmos said before using Spore Bomb: Rinka Renka to launch even more powerful explosive spores at her father, but he survived even that.

"You think this will keep me down?" Aster laughed maniacally, and Cosmos glared at him before smirking.

"No, but this will. Naruto-kun, now!" Cosmos said, and Aster looked back just in time to have Naruto slam a Fire Release: Great Flame Rasengan into his skull, killing him for good.

"Beautiful." Cosmos simply said, and Naruto reverted to his normal state before going over to the fortress and busting open the wall of the fortress with a Big Ball Rasengan. He then went inside and using sage chakra to feel out the place, he was soon led to a bolted steel door.

Entering Sage Mode, he punched the door off its hinges to reveal a large group of frightened children. The children saw the intimidating shinobi and thinking he was another dark mage, they backed away in fear. Naruto quickly deactivated his sage mode and gently held out his hand to the children.

"It's alright, don't be scared. He's gone, I promise he'll never hurt any of you again. Come on, let's get you kids home." Naruto said in a caring voice as Cosmos soon joined him, holding her hand out as well along with the three young children who came to encourage the other kids after being saved.

The children, seeing that these people were genuinely here to save them, all cried in relief as they began moving towards Naruto and Cosmos, thankful to God for sending these people here to save them from this nightmare.

 _~Back in Crocus~_

"All of the children have been recovered and returned to their families, and Chaos Knight has been eliminated, excellent work everyone." Queen Hisui said as she went over the mission report with Kama and Naruto.

"Well we can't take all of the credit, Naruto killed the Four Demon Blades and assisted in killing the guild master of Chaos Knight. And he found and recovered the lost children. He's the real hero of this tale." Kama said.

"Stop it, Kama." Naruto modestly said.

"Don't sell yourself short Uzumaki, you saved those children's life. Not only that, you helped one of my troops close a very grim chapter in her life." Hisui said.

"Yeah, still can't believe what that bastard tried to do to get to Cosmos, I shudder to think what would have happened if he had succeeded, or even worse what would have happened to these kids," Naruto said as he clenched his fists in anger before Hisui placed her hand on his shoulder.

"That doesn't matter anymore, all that matters now is that he's gone and can't hurt another living soul ever again," Hisui said and Naruto looked at her and smiled in agreement.

"You're right. If you don't mind Queen Hisui, I'm going to see how Cosmos is doing." Naruto said as he rose from his seat and Hisui smiled and nodded before Naruto left the room to look for Cosmos, having a pretty good idea where he'd find her.

 _~In Mercurius Palace garden~_

Cosmos sat in Mercurius Garden thinking about all she had been through today. Seeing her demented father again today and finding about how he'd murdered her mother, then finally facing off against him and ending his sadistic hold on her he'd had for so long.

"You alright Cosmos." She heard someone say and looked back with a smile to see Naruto approaching her before he sat down next to her.

"I always found flowers to be so beautiful. They were always the one thing that made me happy when I was being tormented by my father. I always suspected my mother was a Plant Mage like I was because my father hated plants so much." Cosmos said as tears began to fall from her eyes before Naruto embraced her.

"It's alright Cosmos, we got him. We killed that bastard and now he'll never hurt you again. And now your mother smiling down on you so proud of you for finally standing up for yourself and taking care of that bastard once and for all." Naruto said, and Cosmos looked up at him before she embraced him and kissed him full on the lips.

Naruto was at first shocked by the gesture but soon melted into the kiss allowing the emotions of the moment to carry him away. The two kissed for a full minute before separating lips and Cosmos looked at him with thankful eyes.

"Thank you, for all you've done. You're truly the most beautiful man I've ever met." Cosmos said, and Naruto blushed at the compliment before nodding.

"Thanks, Cosmos-chan," Naruto said as he embraced the pink-haired executioner and continued to comfort her.

 _~Two Years Later~_

Naruto and Cosmos were visiting with the three children they had helped to save from the clutches of Cosmos' deranged father. Ever since the fall of Chaos Knight, Naruto had made sure to be there for both Cosmos and for the children affected by Aster and his guild's heinous actions.

The brother and sister and their female young friend were the most grateful of all to the blonde sage and the flowery executioner, and soon a friendship was struck between them and the three young children, who hung around the two anytime Naruto came to Crocus.

Naruto had even done the brother a favor and cured the boy of his asthma since it had almost gotten him killed and the poor child had been having nightmares about the horrific moment. The boy (and his parents) were incredibly grateful to Naruto for his kindness and Naruto personally spent time with the boy to help with his nightmares.

As for Cosmos, she was finally beginning to move on from the years of mental torture her father had put her through thanks to Naruto's support and the romance between her and Naruto only continued to blossom like the flowers she loved so much.

Currently, we find Naruto and Cosmos visiting with the three children in Crocus Gardens with them all sitting on benches enjoying the vast greenery of the Flower Blooming Capital while having a conversation about Naruto's parents.

"So how did you come up with those moves of yours Mister Naruto?" the redheaded girl, who was named Rose asked Naruto who chuckled.

"Well, I can't take credit for inventing all of my techniques. Some of the moves in my arsenal are moves I took from someone else and adapted and made better, and all the rest, with a few exceptions, are moves I basically learned from another source." Naruto admitted.

"Well that makes sense, so which moves were the ones you adapted?" The blonde girl, Iris asked?

"Well, my Naruto Uzumaki combo and all of its variants, that was a direct adaption of Sasuke's Lion Combo. And all the different variants of the Rasenshuriken I have were all direct adaptions of the Rasengan, which was invented by my dad." Naruto explained.

"What about the techniques you invented yourself, can we see some of those?" the dark-haired boy, named Arum asked with pleading eyes and Naruto blushed as he thought about the techniques in question.

"I really don't think I can show you kids those techniques." Naruto hesitantly said, and the three children pleaded with Naruto to show them, making him even more flustered to Cosmos' amusement, who knew exactly why he wasn't telling the kids about his techniques.

"No, I'm sorry kids but those moves are powerful S-Class Ninjutsu if I used one of those here it could cause an international incident that could land me in a ton of hot water back home," Naruto explained.

"If by 'international incident' you mean arousing every male and female pervert in the nearby vicinity, then that's beautiful to me Naruto-kun." Cosmos grinned, and Naruto's face turned as red as his mother's hair while the three children blinked in confusion.

"What does Miss Cosmos mean by that Mister Naruto?" Rose asked curiously.

"Nothing, she doesn't mean anything! Oh, look at the time, Come on Cosmos-chan, we better get these kids home or their parents will be all over us!" Naruto said in a frenzied panic before the group departed Crocus Gardens with the kids still blinking in confusion and Cosmos smirking to herself.

 _~Later, back at Mercurius Palace ~_

Naruto and Cosmos sat together in Cosmos's favorite place in the palace, the Mercurius Garden laughing to themselves about the day's events. Cosmos had been giving him a particularly hard time about lying to the kids to save face earlier.

"C'mon Cosmos-chan, you know good and well I couldn't tell those kids the truth about the Sexy Jutsu, their parents would have been all over me if I had," Naruto said and Cosmos just grinned.

"It's just so beautiful how someone like you can be such a lovely influence on children one minute, and then has to turn around and hide such an ugly secret the next." Cosmos teased making Naruto childishly pout.

"You try having a perverted hermit as your sensei," Naruto said with a cross pout that made Cosmos erupt into a fit of laughter and it was several moments before she finally calmed down and smiled at him.

"Hey Naruto-kun, you know I really enjoy the times I spend with those kids," Cosmos said

"Yeah, me too Cosmos-chan. I enjoy it as much as I do spending time with you." Naruto said, and Cosmos blushed and smiled at the blonde sage's compliment.

"Naruto-kun, have you ever thought of starting your own family someday?" Cosmos asked, and Naruto looked at her curiously.

"Of course I have Cosmos-chan, it's been one of my dreams since I met my mom and dad to have my own family someday. Why do you ask?" Naruto said, and Cosmos smiled before framing Naruto's face and kissing him.

Naruto was initially surprised by Cosmos' sudden gesture but soon returned the gesture by cupping her cheek and returning the kiss. As the two lover's made out, their heartbeats began to quicken as they closed their eyes and moaned together in bliss from the emotions of the moment.

 _~A Few Moments Later~_

Naruto stood in front of Cosmos on her bed in her private quarters as she sat on her bed and beckoned him closer. He complied and leaned in closer to her and she reached up to cup his face and pulled him into a kiss. The earlier passion from their kiss in the garden was reignited as their kiss became intense in a hurry as Naruto reached up and removed Cosmos' puffy hat.

Cosmos returned the favor by reaching under his black uniform jacket and feeling his muscular torso, before briefly breaking their kiss to get it off of him. Once that was off, she restarted the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her and he ended up climbing on top of the flowery executioner.

Cosmos and Naruto's bodies pressed together as he melted into the kiss, with his bare chest pressing against her breasts and both lover's moaned from this as their tongues slid into each other's mouths. Cosmos ran her hands across Naruto's strong back and his fingers ran through her messy pink locks as their tongues fought wildly in each other's mouths.

Naruto then reached behind Cosmos and undid her ribbon belt, causing her petal-like coat and her dark green top to come off, leaving her in her ruffled green miniskirt and arm sleeves. Cosmos returned the favor by unzipping his orange pants and sliding them off him, leaving him in his boxers, that now had a noticeable bulge in them.

Both lovers looked at each other with desire in their eyes before Naruto flipped them over so that Cosmos was on top of him before reaching up to palm her ample bosom. He began caressing the pliable mounds and Cosmos shivered in arousal at Naruto's fondling as well as his erection pressing into her clothed womanhood.

Cosmos began slowly grinding her hips into his and Naruto lowly moaned at the heat radiating off of Cosmos's arousal as he groped her ample chest. He massaged her bosom with his fingers while his thumbs settled beneath her tits to trace her areolae in circular motions and she amorously stared back at him.

Cosmos continued working her hips on top of Naruto's erection and she could feel herself getting wetter by the minute and her nipples grew as hard as stone. Naruto took notice of this, and he raised his head to her breasts to lick her buds. She moaned in satisfaction at this while holding his head to her ample chest and trickled her fingers through his cropped blonde hair while he pleased her.

Naruto's groping caused Cosmos' cheeks to flush as she watched him brush his tongue against her perky tits and toy with her breasts. She mewled loudly at this and the wetness of her womanhood only increased as she ground on him before he lustfully planted his lips on the aroused tit.

She moaned from him suckling her breasts as he rubbed them together and tweaked them until he took to gnawing on the pliable mound. The blonde sage listened to her rising moans and held onto her firm breasts as her legs shook on top of him with him taking notice of this.

Seeing the effects his teasing was having, he freed the tit and squeezed at them while rubbing his fingers together on them. At the same time, he snaked his tongue out and licked her orbs and Cosmos felt her pussy becoming wetter from his teasing and moaned at her nipples being tweaked by her lover.

Naruto pulled Cosmos' tits higher before letting them go with a resulting jiggle and he teasingly licked her lips with his next one being planted on the other nipple. She mewled at her tit being sucked on and he eyeballed her arousal spot again before suddenly ending his teasing.

He flipped the two of them over once again before sliding off her arm sleeves and removing her skirt and panties leaving the flowery executioner in her natural form. Cosmos blushed greatly at being fully exposed like this and Naruto smiled at the woman before leaning over to her ear.

"You're beautiful," Naruto whispered into her ear and Cosmos' blush only increased and a smile appeared on her face at her lover's compliment about her body. Naruto chuckled at the pink-haired executioner, but just as he settled himself between Cosmos' legs, she stopped him.

"Naruto-kun wait, I want to do it together," Cosmos said, and Naruto nodded in agreement before standing up and Cosmos slid his boxers off him and she gasped in astonishment at how big he was.

" _Oh, beautiful."_ Cosmos thought to herself as she subconsciously licked her lips in satisfaction at Naruto's size. Cosmos flipped Naruto on his back once again and climbed on top of Naruto, before turning to face his erect manhood while her pussy hovered over Naruto's face.

Cosmos faced his manhood and encased his cannon between her breasts. The blonde sage moaned at the feeling of the soft, pliable orbs on his cock before returning the favor by sucking on her aroused clit. She mewled loudly at his teasing as she focused on his hardness and began licking his tower.

Cosmos licked him all the way from his shaft all the way to his tip, that was already seeping pre-cum while rubbing her breasts together on his swollen pride. Meanwhile, Naruto's teasing of her aroused clit, eventually became his tongue snaking its way into her aroused folds and wagging around in her tunnels.

Cosmos let out an aroused cry as she tasted Naruto's pride, and her taste buds were ablaze with the flavor of his pre-cum before she planted her mouth on him. The pair moaned as they pleased each other while Naruto held onto Cosmos' delectable lower mounds as he tasted her.

Cosmos bobbed her head on Naruto's growth as it shot into her mouth and swirled her tongue around his swollen glory while continuing to stroke her ample bosom on his cock. For his part, Naruto was in a state of ecstasy as he continued tasting the flower-themed executioner. His taste buds enjoyed the taste of her sweet nectars and Cosmos' lower body swayed as he tasted her.

Deciding to add to his teasing, Naruto began teasing her clit once again with his fingers and she let out muffled moans of delight as her bosom pressed against his manhood. The soft flesh of her breasts, combined with the suction provided by her warm mouth made him groan as she rubbed her tongue on his tip.

Her warm saliva washed over his foreskin while the blonde sage licked her walls as her breasts bobbed against his shaft. Cosmos felt Naruto's cock twitch a few times until her mouth was flooded with his semen. At that same moment, her own release happened, and her streams washed onto Naruto's tongue.

Both lovers took their time in savoring their partner's release before Cosmos wiped her lips and got off of him before turning around and re-straddling him. Naruto held onto Cosmos' small waist and Cosmos sat in front of Naruto's erection. Both lovers smiled at one another before she raised herself up and lowered herself onto his cock, taking her virginity in the process.

Cosmos and Naruto moaned in unison as she completely took all of him in and she couldn't believe how big he felt inside of her, while he was mesmerized by how warm and tight she was. Naruto recovered from the initial sensation of contact with Cosmos before his crotch began sending his cock upright into her pussy while she reached down to cup his face and press her lips onto his.

Naruto placed his hands on her peach to keep her in place as he and Cosmos licked tongues while holding onto one another and thrusting their crotches together. The bed rocked beneath them as he rammed his cock into her descending entrance and it rubbed against her walls.

Naruto moaned with Cosmos as she rode him, and her ample bosom bobbed and jiggled against his toned chest from his agile movements. Still caressing his cheeks, her eyes began rolling back into her head as the tip of his member struck the roof of her walls causing them to moan in joy at how incredible the feeling was.

He placed his hand on the back of Cosmos' head after running his fingers through her messy pink locks while keeping the other planted on her ass while both lover's groaned as they lustfully fought tongues. Sweat dripped down both their forms onto the bed before they ended the kiss just before she sat upright and continued bringing her hips down onto her lover's cock.

Naruto's hands grasped her quaking bosom as the ample orbs freely bobbed into the air and Cosmos lewdly moaned as he shot his cock upright. He massaged her breasts as she leaned forward, and this resulted in her walls tightening on his pulsating cock and her cries of pure ecstasy only spurred him on while her dark eyes lustfully looked into his blue eyes.

Deciding to further arouse his beloved Plant mage, Naruto gnawed at her nearest orb while simultaneously licking and sucking on her tit. The sweet moans of pleasure from Cosmos, coupled with the look of pure joy on her face motivated him to keep going as he kept gnawing and groping at her while her ass repeatedly smacked against his lap.

Naruto moaned as Cosmos' fiery tunnels smothered and sucked in his length as her womb withstood the impacts of this thrusts as her eyes were now completely white with ecstasy and her nails digging into his chest was the first sign she was close to her orgasm.

Likewise, Naruto's testicles tightened as his semen built up into his hilt and he took his mouth off Cosmos's breast to lick her other bobbing tit. She rode his hardness as she worked her hips together on top of him and she marveled at his cock reaching as far as her stomach.

Thanks to her hold onto his chest, she kept her balance on top of him before he began slowly, teasingly licking her neck and she cried out in bliss with his fingers still molding the flesh that wasn't in her palms. Naruto then found himself on the receiving end of this as she licked and nibbled at his neck until she left a hickey on his neck.

Though both were drenched in sweat from their synched movements, the pair shut their eyes in anticipation of their mutual orgasm before Cosmos reared up and cried out in ecstasy as her walls finally clamped down onto him. Naruto's hands continued to hold Cosmos' breasts together as their combined release erupted from her wetness and virtually drowned his cock.

She collapsed onto Naruto as their release poured from her tunnels. Both lover's panted in bliss as Cosmos kissed Naruto as she rested her forehead against his while the two of them caught their breaths from the mind-blowing sex they'd just had.

"That was so beautiful Naruto-kun." Cosmos dreamily said, and Naruto just licked her neck before placing her on her back.

"I'm just getting warmed up Cosmos-chan," Naruto said as he began pounding himself into her once again once their release ceased pouring out of her. Naruto palmed Cosmos' breasts as she wrapped her legs around him and she framed her face and pressed her lips to his once again.

Dark and blue eyes gazed deeply into one another as Naruto kneaded her orbs together while she shook her hips against his. Naruto plowed his manhood into her tunnels and their tongues licked and slobbered against one another. Both lover's moaned into the kiss as they worked their hips together while she held onto his backside and sunk her nails into his backside.

He kept at palming Cosmos' mounds as he caressed her bobbing orbs and banged his manhood about inside of her core. Naruto pummeled his shaft into her wetness and she screamed in ecstasy as lust took control of her mind.

She stared into Naruto's eyes as she held onto him while her hips grinded his member as it shot into her pussy. He rammed it into her walls and squeezed her nipples for a moment before reclaiming his hold on her breasts once more.

Their lips remained sealed as he plunged his manhood into her pussy and her walls once more yanked his hardness to where his semen flooded her innards once again. When their orgasm ended, Naruto and Cosmos slowly ended their kiss and smiled at one another.

A few moments later, Naruto was behind Cosmos pummeling his cannon into her wetness once again as her breasts swung forward. Flesh colliding against flesh could be heard throughout the room as Naruto's erection thundered into Cosmos' warmth and she tightly gripped the sheets.

Sweat cascaded down both Naruto and Cosmos' bodies as he pounded his manhood into her core and her dark eyes glowed with lust. Naruto moaned at Cosmos' ever-increasing tightness before he placed his chest on her back and pressed his lips to hers again while cupping her swaying bosom.

Their eyes met once again as Naruto slammed his cock into her pussy and it rubbed against her walls. He rubbed his tongue against hers and they licked their way into each other's mouth's and moaned as he caressed and squeezed her breasts together. Cosmos' tongue licked the underside of Naruto's as he buried his fingers in her pliable flesh that jiggled from his thrusts.

Cosmos' mind became blank with pleasure once again as she fell onto her front and Naruto released her breasts and gripped her waist instead. Her eyes closed as her breasts bobbed against the bed while Naruto jetted his hips forward.

The blonde shinobi's erection thundered into Cosmos' pussy and he groaned as his balls grew tighter along with her walls on his manhood as she continued to moan. Finally, her innards coiled around his erection and a tsunami of his seeds washed out of her before pouring onto the bed.

Naruto pulled out of Cosmos' walls and collapsed next to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Cosmos smiled at him and kissed him deeply and the two lovers shared a deeply passionate kiss before breaking and Cosmos rested her head on his chest.

"Naruto-kun, I'll repeat what I said before: 'You are truly the most beautiful man I've ever met.'" Cosmos restated, and Naruto chuckled before embracing his beloved executioner.

"And you're truly the loveliest woman I've ever met Cosmos-chan," Naruto replied, and Cosmos smiled at Naruto before resting against him.

 _~Years Later~_

Arcadios was currently in a training session with Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron's three newest members. Knights Rose, Iris, and Arum were all clashing blades with Arcadios, who had personally taken the three young knights under his wing as his proteges.

Watching the training session were Naruto and Cosmos Uzumaki and two young girls. One with long, messy blonde hair and blue eyes, the other with long, messy pink hair like her mother and eyes of the same. Queen Hisui was also watching over the training session as well, herself having taken a particular interest in the progress of the young Knights.

"Well done you three. You're getting better with each day of training. Keep this up and I'll see each of you as Sergeant's yet." Arcadios commended the three as they put their swords away and Queen Hisui came up to them applauding the three young Knights as she did.

"Nice work you three, good to see you're taking you're training seriously," Hisui said.

"Of course my lady, we have an entire kingdom to protect after all. We can't afford to take it easy for a second." Rose determinedly said.

"That's a good attitude to have Rose, but don't press yourselves too hard," Hisui advised.

"We won't we promise, and we promise we're gonna do all we can to protect Fiore," Iris said.

"No doubt, you gave us this chance and we're not gonna let you down Queen Hisui. Just you wait and see." Arum promised and Hisui and Arcadios smiled at the determination of the three young knights while Naruto's two daughters looked on in amazement.

"Daddy, mommy, do you think we can be as strong as that someday." The girls asked, and their parents smiled at them.

"Of course you will kid, there's no doubt in my mind you will for me." Naruto confidently said.

"You really think so." The blonde girl said, and Cosmos placed her hand on her children's heads in assurance.

"Yang, I know that you and your sister Dahlia will grow up to be as beautiful as the two of us when you're older. I promise you that." Cosmos said, and Yang and her sister Dahlia got a hopeful look in their eyes as they thought about their future selves while their parents smiled at their precious little flowers.

* * *

And that's it for this epic tale, hope everyone enjoyed this one. Now that's it's over I wanted to touch on a few things about this story. First off, let's start with the plot for this story. Did anyone notice that this plot differs completely from the plotline involving the other time I wrote a story involving the other female executioner, Kamika?

Well, that's what I was going for the whole time. Don't get it, let me explain: Kamika's storyline in her story had her coming from a privileged background. Her mother was an executioner and she joined the Garou Knights after her mother's murder to find her mother's killer and bring them to justice.

On the other hand, Cosmos was born into a life of poverty and strife, her father was an abusive sadist and she was forced to run away to find a better life for herself as a Garou Knight. It's a complete contrast in backgrounds, and that's what I had planned for the two from the beginning.

Speaking of Cosmos's father, I hope everyone enjoyed that little twist I included in making Cosmos's father the guild master. That was a last-minute twist I decided on as I was midway through writing this story. BTW, the name Aster comes from the Asteraceae or Sunflower family of flowers that the Cosmos flower is a member of. Which also explains why his hair is purple because the Aster flower is dark violet in color.

Also, The Chaos Cross (AKA Symbol of Chaos) is a very real symbol that has been known to be used by dark cults, so I decided to use it for my story. As for the names of the Four Demon Blades, They're names are all taken from famous movie villains, with the exception of Suzuka, whose name comes from one of my favorite childhood anime.

Anyone who's watched Toonami in the 90's will be familiar with this anime, it's called _**Outlaw Star**_ , and by now I'm sure you all know the character I'm referring to is none other than "Twilight" Suzuka, who coincidentally was also a kimono-garbed contract killer that knew her way around a blade.

As for the other dark mages, Hu Li is named after the character of the same name from _**Rush Hour 2**_ , Commodus is named after the main antagonist from the film _**Gladiator**_ , and Barbossa, of course, is named after Jack Sparrow's arch-nemesis from _**Pirates of the Caribbean**_.

Since these dark mages are also assassins as well, I thought it would be fun to play up the fact that Hu Li is Erigor's former student and Suzuka is Ikaruga's younger sister, with them even having similar mannerisms with Hu Li having her master's sadistic heartlessness, and Suzuka speaking in a similar poetic manner her sister did.

As far as Cosmos's father goes, I wanted him to come off as heartless and sadistic as possible to make his eventual ass-kicking that much sweeter. I actually had a little help in drawing inspiration for his character as well. I drew a lot of inspiration for his satanic, sadistic character from a certain comic book villain you might be familiar with. His name is Cletus Kasady (AKA Carnage).

Anyone familiar with Kasady's character knows that Kasady was a psychopathic, homicidal sadist and a deeply disturbed individual, and that's what I wanted to go for with Cosmos' father Aster. Notice the things I had him do in this story, sadistically torture his own daughter, murder his own wife out of spite, kidnap and enslave countless children all for the sake of getting his daughter back under his vindictive control. Yeah, if you didn't hate this bastard, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you.

As far as his magic goes, that was something I had created a long time ago for use in one of my stories. I was just waiting for the right time and place to use it and seeing as how Bone-Make fits the bill for a sadist like him, I decided to give it to him to use for this story.

BTW, as for the three main children in this story, for those of you that caught it, their names all come from different flowers. And coincidentally, each flower they're named after happens to correspond with the color of their hair. Rose is red, Iris is yellow, and Arum is black.

Now, something else I wanted to discuss in this story is something I hinted at in the beginning of my story, and that's Cosmos being a lesbian in canon. Now originally, it was something I brushed off, but after all the evidence that was pointed out to me by TV Tropes website, I gotta say, it makes sense.

First of all, has anyone noticed she seems WAY too fond of Wendy for comfort? going as far as blushing when fighting her, caressing her face as she succumbs to her spores, and repeatedly calling her "beautiful". She also stated after Wendy started to get the upper hand against her in their solo fight that she, and these are her exact words: "didn't love her anymore". I don't know about anyone else, but that just borders on Yandere levels of creepy.

Not only that, but she holds flirtatious men like Loke in disdain, and even blatantly says that Natsu isn't "beautiful". Natsu of all people! If that doesn't convince everyone that Cosmos is a lesbian, then I don't know what the hell you're looking at.

So, I had to find a way to work that fact into my story. So, I decided to go with the explanation that her father's abuse gave way to her disdain for men, and Naruto's kindness and his caring attitude, along with him helping her to bury the last of her demons from her past for good, finally wins her over and she falls in love with him.

Now onto the new abilities for Naruto's Eternal Rinnegan, that's something I had planned since I decided to start using the Eternal Rinnegan in my own stories, to differentiate my version from my sensei _**Raptorcloak's**_ version. Naruto's going to have a slew of new attacks he's going to be using in my stories from now on that as I said before are based on the five nature transformations, and the nature Kekkei Genkai.

As for the two new attacks, you saw Naruto using, Wind Release: Turning Wave Wind Cutter Technique, and Fire Release: Devil Fox Flame, those are two attacks I came up with on my own. Now while Devil's Fox Flame is totally original, I'll admit had a little help coming up with Turning Wave Wind Cutter Technique. I got the idea for that move by watching the _**Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works**_ series and watching the character named Assassin perform the Ultimate Swallow Reversal.

And if you guys think that's the end of the moves I've created, think again. I have a couple of other moves waiting in the wing to use in future stories, so make sure you guys keep your eyes out, trust me you're not gonna want to miss it.

Now onto the song choices for this story. _**"Hells Bells"**_ was a choice made in tribute to the badassery of Naruto, and also the Garou Knights as well. As for _**"Dance With the Devil"**_ , that was chosen for its lyrical meaning of the Devil does preside in this world, but if we hold on, we will make it through this life and be free of the Devil. You couldn't pick a more perfect song for the story I was trying to tell of Cosmos breaking free from her father's abusive torment once and for all.

As for Naruto and Cosmos's daughter's, everyone should know who Yang is named after and why I chose that name for her, as for Dahlia, that name came as a result of me wanting to stick with the flower theme of the story, and also because of the flower in question having a violet-pinkish tint to it, like the color of the girl's hair.

BTW, did anyone notice the line that Cosmos's father used at the beginning of that final battle, "It's Showtime." It's my signature catchphrase I use at the beginning of every one of my stories. Has anyone ever wondered where I got that phrase from? And no, Sting wasn't the first person to use it, so try again.

Tell you what, I'll make you guys a deal, since I haven't come up with anything for my next story involving Naruto/Flare Corona yet, for the first five people that can leave a review correctly telling me what classic movie I got that catchphrase from, I'll allow you to pitch your ideas for a plotline for the next story and if I like them, I'll use them.

Well, that's it, for now, folks, what did you think of this one, tell me about it in the comments, and don't forget to favorite, follow and review. I'm _**DarkChild316**_ , and I'll see you soon!

 _ **Oh, It's True, It's Damn True!**_


End file.
